


The Hoodie

by InfiniteInferno



Series: Sanders Sides Works [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: but you don't have to read it as shippy if you don't want to, if you really want to you can read this as shippy, reference to Heathers the Musical, virgil has a moment of Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Prompt: "Is that my sweater? I'm going to have to burn that thing now that you've contaminated it!"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124
Kudos: 22





	The Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr (infinite-inferno)

Virgil absolutely loved hoodies - anyone could tell you that without even knowing him. Whether it’s the dead of winter or the hottest day of the summer, he would always be wearing one of his many hoodies. So, when he noticed one was missing, he completely flipped out.

Roman, hearing the sounds of his distressed roommate, walked up to Virgil and tapped him on the shoulder. “Is something the matter All the Time Low?”

“Yes! I can’t find my favorite Heathers hoodie and I’ve looked everywher- oh my god you’re wearing it. Welp, I guess I’m going to have to burn that thing now that you’ve contaminated it!” Virgil flopped onto his bed and Roman started laughing hysterically. “Oh shut up and take it off before I burn it while you’re still wearing it.” Virgil grumbled and Roman took it off. Virgil looked over at him and wished he didn’t because his roommate wasn’t wearing an undershirt and _holy crap he’s ripped how did I not know this-_

“Take a picture Gerard Gay, it’ll last longer.” Roman smirked, adding in a wink for good measure before tossing him the hoodie. Virgil just blinked as Roman walked out of his room, the emo’s face as red as Heather Chandler’s scrunchie.


End file.
